Secrets Unravel
by mariahmerry
Summary: Three months after their battle with the Metarex, Sonic and his friends meet someone new. A young woman and her six female teammates were considered enemies, since one of them–Elektra–tried to get to the Master Emerald. But it all changed when...sonamy
1. Summary

Secrets unravel

Three months after their battle with the Metarex, Sonic and his friends meet someone new. A young woman and her six female teammates were considered enemies, since one of them – Elektra – tried to get to the Master Emerald. But it all changed when she explained that there are seven girls that she seeks, each girl with unordinary powers. All seven can control nature in a different way. Because of those powers, they are hunted from someone, who wants to control the Universe. So Sonic and his friend go on a journey with Elektra. But as the adventure begins, secrets are being unraveled as they all have to take responsibility for their actions and make it home... alive.


	2. The beginning

Dark. Nothing could be seen. Nothing could be felt. Nothing could be understood. Nothing. That was it. Absolute nothing. She was walking. Where? She didn't know. Why? She didn't care. She couldn't feel any walls or rough ground, which was actually a good thing for places with no light available. She was walking, and walking and it seemed like she was going nowhere. Was she even moving or just imagining it. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours...

'_Why am I here?__ Where am I supposed to go? From where did I start? Am I going anywhere?'_

It was still dark. Nothing but emptiness everywhere. But, there was something. It was light! Was it a tunnel which end could be seen now? No. It was not a tunnel, nor the light the end of one...

'_A Chaos Emerald!? Here!? But it doesn't look like a normal emerald...' _It was the same shape, the same size, same energy, same glow... but... it was changing its color. _'It's like all seven Emeralds are fused in one.' _

The emerald was now a few feet from her. It's color stopped on the color green. It started to glow brighter and brighter. It was so bright wherever she was that she wished to be dark again. Not long after that the light faded, and she could see she was in mid air and rock were flying everywhere with no direction. Then they started to crush in each other and form bigger and bigger rocks. But the next minute they were not rock any more. They looked like dead planets. The Green Emerald then started to glow a little and a voice could be heard. The voice was female.

"_Everything needs ground to stay on and develop into something better. Nothing can survive for long without ground. But then again nothing can escape it's destructive force..."_

Then a huge rock crashed in one of the planets. The impact caused the planet to explode on that very spot. Then a volcano appeared and from it started to leak out lava. When that happened the emerald changed it's color to red. A voice was heard again, but it was from someone different.

"_Everything that cannot produce warmth of its own, has to rely on fire. There are things that do not need warmth. But those who need it must not play with fire – they could get burned"_

Almost half of the planet was now covered with lava. There were flames almost everywhere. But there was something else going on. From all the lava, smoke was surrounding the planet. It was becoming impossible to see through it. The smoke was becoming thicker and thicker. Soon it took the shape of clouds. From the heat and the cold cosmos rain drops started to appear and soon it was raining and cooling off the lava...

"_Water. The source of life for many living creatures. It's said that all life began and spread from the ocean. But many creatures find their end there, as well."_

From all the rain, the air was becoming clearer and clearer...

"_There are creatures, who need air to survive, to bring warmth or chill from other places... but if both warm and cold winds meet each other, nothing will last for long..."_

One second she was looking at a desert planet and the next she was standing in front of a planet with water, nature and living creatures... a tornado was destroying everything in it's path, leaving nothing but it's trail. There were animals, which barely survived and very liking their wounds in order to clean them.

"_Health is what matters. That's why every living creature would try to cure it's wound or search for herbs for it's disease. No one can bare the pain from it's aching body..."_

"_But if they don't have strength to, they won't stand a chance against someone stronger. If you don't have power – you have nothing..."_

'_What's going on?! Why am I seeing this? Why are you telling me those things? Who are you?' _She really wanted to know, but those voices very so close yet so far... Why is the emerald always changing color when someone would speak... '_I really want to know why I'm here...'_

Now the emerald was white. The last seventh color. Maybe after this everything will be as it was before... but what was it before?!

"_Everything that we see has it's time line. Sooner or later it will parish or change it's form... Without a timeline everything would be at complete chaos... either everything going backwards or frozen still in time..."_

'_The last voice... it was so familiar... could it be...NO!!! It can't be... It can't be my voice!!! I never said that... or did I... What is going on!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!'_

"Wake up. Wake up! COME ON, WAKE UP!!!! It's just a dream, please wake up."

"Wah!!! Oh, it was just a dream... it WAS just a dream..."

"Are you OK? You look like you've seem a ghost."

"Maybe. Maybe I DID see a ghost...and maybe... not just one..."


	3. The Newcomer  Part One

The day was peaceful. No robots attacking, no trouble at all. It's been like that ever since their return from the fight against the Metarex – nearly three months ago. Ever since Chris went to his home world, Dr. Eggman attacked only two or three times at the beginning, but then no one heard a word from him. Some believed that he had abandoned his dream of 'total world domination'; others thought that he was, in fact, up to no good. Who else would be thinking that way about his enemy? Why Sonic, of course. Every day was boring and he couldn't think of something that he wanted more than some adventures or excitement.

Everyone who happened to pass by a meadow could see something blue in the endless green, sleeping or just bored. There were two things that could bring the speedster on his feet: Eggman's robots or...

"Soniiiiiiic!" yelled a pink hedgehog running up to her blue hero.

"Oh, great... Amy again. How can anyone be so stubborn?" said Sonic as he got up on his feet ready to run off, before he get killed by one of Amy's bear hugs.

"Sonic! Wait! I want to tell you something...!" she tried desperately as she saw him ready to storm off.

"Like what?! Another marriage proposal? Yeah, right" he said in a whisper and sped off in a second.

"SONIC!!!" Amy screamed again, but in vain. "Sonic...why do you always have to run away?" she said to no one in particular and walked away disappointed.

_With Sonic_

"I lost her. Wait. Did she even start chasing me like normal? Ah, who cares..." and with that he lay near a tree and fell asleep.

_Later..._

When Sonic went back to his best friend's workshop he saw a pair of sad eyes staring at him. Those eyes belonged to a young fox – Tails.

"Hey, Tails! Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Amy came earlier today and..." he began but was interrupted by Sonic:

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me"

"Sonic! She didn't come to wait for you. She just came to... to invite me..."

"What do you mean 'invite you'?! Her birthday's months ahead."

"First of all, it's in nearly three weeks, and second she invites everyone personally to a get-together."

"A get-together? How come?"

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while. I haven't seen Cream or Knuckles in one month."

"OK, I get your point. So when and where will it be?"

"Well, I said she was inviting everyone _personally _and by the way she looked when she came, I'm guessing that you didn't even give her a chance to say a word."

"And your point is that I go and apologize to her and hope she would invite me? Maybe I will...after a hundred years."

"Really, Sonic. You are my best friend and I still don't understand why she hadn't given up on you with an attitude like this. At this rate she will and I think it will be soon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because... YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER. "

"Thank for the warning, but I doubt it"

"Doubt what?! Her getting over you, or you being sorry for it."

"Both."

_Meanwhile _

"Amy, what's wrong? Are you worried about the get-together tomorrow afternoon?" asked a little rabbit

"No, that's not it, Cream."

"Then what is it?"

"I asked everyone but one. Everyone agreed but one. And that 'one' is the one I wanted to be there the most" Amy said in a sad voice.

"Didn't you ask Tails to invite him for you?"

"I did, but that's not the point. Every time I want to go near him to ask him something or maybe talk for a while, he would run off the second he sees me. I don't know why he doesn't stand me, Cream. Why would he hate me?! What did I ever do for him to hate me?" she nearly cried. Teas were forming in her eyes and she was trying to fight them back.

"Amy, don't cry. I'm sure everything will be ok in the end" said Cream trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know, Cream. I don't know if I can stand any more heartbreaks."

_Next day_

Everyone was at the meeting place and was in fact happy to see each other. Only problem was that they were separated in two groups – girls and boys.

_With the boys_

"So, what do you think Eggman's up to?" asked Knuckles.

"How does 'up to no good' sound?" asked Sonic.

"Well, old news, I should say. Though Rouge said that he is, in fact, still working on his plans on taking over the world. He was building robots and that they were just stored there. He hadn't even bothered activating them." answered Knuckles

"Sonic, do you think he will send them all at once? I mean everyone knows the saying 'strength in numbers' and what if he actually does send them in one shot?" asked a now scared Tails.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. But there are two things we can do. Wait and see what will happen or try to ambush his plans before they are put into action. Both plans have risks and we can have some fun while we're at it"

"Sonic, this is serious! We might be in front of a catastrophe and you think this is a game?!"

"And I though you were the smart one Tails. Since when does Sonic take things seriously? If he did at least for one thing, he might be able to see some things invisible to him."

"Oh, yeah?! Like what. Try me," demanded Sonic.

"Like you _love_ life" said Tails teasingly

"What?! I don't have a love life..."

"And at that speed your going – you won't either" said Knuckles as he walked of to his duties as guardian.

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"Are you ok, Amy? Yesterday you left crying" asked Cream

"You were crying? Did someone upset you or did it somehow happen to be a blue hedgehog with a big ego, what was his name again, oh yeah – Sonic?" asked Rouge only to receive a sad nod for an answer.

"Come on, hun, you can't expect him to be perfect. These tree months that lacked any activity of his must have gotten to him."

"Yeah, but he won't even listen to what I want to say. Yesterday when I wanted to invite him, he ran off and can swear that I saw his look in the way 'why do you have to be such an annoyance' and that was happening every time I walked near him, even if I just happened to be passing by."

"Oh, it could have been worse, like... well... "

"What worse than that could it be? I know his back like my five fingers and after that all I can see is either a blue blur going further away, or a clown of dust nearing my face. He can't stand me and..." but Amy was cut short by Cream.  
"Amy, don't say that. Think of all the times he saved you."

"Good point. If he hated you, he would have left you in the condition you were at the start."

"There is something right about what you said..."

"So you won't give up on him?"

"Yeah. I could tag along for a while. Maybe the table will turn around"

"That's the spirit! You go get him girl. Oh, Knuckie is leaving. Maybe I should follow him just in case. It is getting dark so bye, it was nice seeing you girls..."

"Making sure Knuckles will be ok in the dark or the Master Emerald" teased Amy

Rouge just smirked and was about to fly off when a jet plane could be heard.

"Sonic! Do you think Eggman let his robots earlier?" asked Tails looking for an answer from the expression on his best friend's face. They could see something in the sky but it was way too small. One second it was a barely visible dot high up in the sky, and the next they could see a plane fly close the place they were at an incredible speed and immediately slowed down and landed in the near by forest. Everyone was silent until Tails broke the silence:

"That was no ordinary plane! It was flying at the speed of sound and then slowed down to land in a second."

"Maybe Eggman was waiting for whoever is in that ship" said Knuckles.

"Well, let's go find out" said Sonic and ran to the direction where the plane landed.

_At the plane_

Sonic was the first to arrive at the landing spot and decided to hide for now until the others came. He just hid behind a bush when the plane's door opened. It was hard to guess where the door was at first because of the strange shape and silver color or the plane. Not to mention the way all parts were smoothly connected. It was a good thing that he was near Tails when he was working on the X Tornado or any other plane or ship. When the doors opened a young woman could be seen. She had long dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail, nice body lines and a calm look in her eyes. She was wearing a black shit with a matching short black skirt.

'She may be an enemy, but she still looks hot!' Sonic though with a smirk. At this thought of his, the girl stopped in her tracks and looked around. 'Wait. I didn't say that aloud...did I?' Then his friends joined his hideout. 'Maybe she heard them coming. This is bad..." But even if she did hear them, the new comer started again at her original destination. She pulled out a small communicator and put it in her right ear.

"I'm in. No trouble for now... I should have taken another plane, because with this one some kids were able to follow me. I told you this one is so last century and we should scrap it... ok, over and out."

"Sonic, how was she able to hear us?" asked Tails in a whisper. But it was not Sonic who gave him the answer.  
"Because you were so noisy that even from a mile I could have heard you" said the mysterious girl.

"Well" said Sonic stepping out of his hideout "then there's no need to be hiding anymore."

"Cut the chit chat and tell us why you are here" demanded Knuckles.

"First of all, that's for me to know and for you not to interfere, and second – you are not in position to send treads" was the answer he got. "Abby, I need you to tell me the info about a bunch of kids here – all six of them... Don't worry I can handle them even if you're babbling in my ear..."

"What!!! What do ya mean 'handle us'?! You think you can 'handle' six against one?! You think we're babies or something!!! You... you... who ever you, are even worse than him" Knuckles said while pointing at Sonic.

"Even without much info on you I can tell that you are a loudmouth and single," the last part made him blush and angry at the same time." As for who I am, not the kindest way to ask a girl for her name, I'm Elektra. As for me handling all of you while listening your info, it's just the fact that I'm smart enough to do more than one thing at once..."

"That's it" said Knuckles and charged straight at her. "You're dead!!!" As he was about to hit her, she grabbed his wrist, stun him around and threw at a near by tree. From the impact the tree fell down as well as four other as well. Every one stood there shocked at the result.

"You there, have three choices: one – stay there, two – run away or three – attack me and wish you hadn't followed me..."

--------------------------------

please review, the next chapter will be up soon, and I'm posting the story in with pictures... so if you are interested in the story, please say, because I might think tat my story isn't good enough and stop it. No matter how few readers are there, please say that you are interested.


	4. The Newcomer Part Two: The Battle

"That's it" said Knuckles and charged straight at her. "You're dead!!!" As he was about to hit her, she grabbed his wrist, stun him around and threw him at a near by tree. From the impact the tree fell down as well as four other. Every one stood there shocked at the result.

"You there, have three choices: one – stay there, two – run away or three – attack me and wish you hadn't followed me..."

-------------------------------

No one said a word. They were way too shocked to even think. The way she blocked Knuckles' attack was like taking candy from a baby. She was indeed someone who took things seriously and knew how to fight. She was a tough opponent. The silence was a bit disturbing and the first to break that silence was Sonic:

"Not bad. I'm almost impressed. Let's see if you are good at…" but he was cut short and his smirk disappeared.

"Speed? Please. You're underestimating me and my skills. Instead of being cocky all the time, you should be more serious when problems of this sort appear…"

"I never thought I'd say this to an enemy," came the voice of Knuckles under the fallen trees, "but I've been telling him the same thing since day one."

At this point he was already up and holding one of the trees above his head and was ready to charge at her. Elektra only took a deep breath and gave him a disappointed look. This was only a waste of time and that was something she could not afford.

"You still want to fight, so I can embarrass you even more?! Give up, you can't win…" told him Elektra annoyed.

"No doubt that you are with Eggman. Only he can say lame things like this. And in the end he always makes a run for it" said Sonic cockily.

"Trying to be funny or trying to convince yourself in what you just said. That, my boy, is lame…" she moved a few feet from her original position to avoid the tree that Knuckles threw at her. But that was not the thing that surprised everyone. The tree came flying behind her without a sound.

"How did you…? That's it. You wanna get tough, then so be it."

Both Sonic and Knuckles attacked her. Knuckles with his punches, which she dodged with ease. Sonic was trying to kick her or hit her with his spin dash, but in vain. Elektra had hardly made more that three steps to avoid them. This battle was not a battle. It was like playing tag with a five year old.

"This is getting boring. This is your last chance to give up, or I'm going to stop this the hard way" hissed a very annoyed Elektra.

"Oh, really? And you didn't do that until now because?" mocked Sonic.

"Because for you, it's not a fair fight."

"That's what you think" growled Knuckles as he threw his best hit at her, but she caught his wrist again and said in a low voice.

"Very well, you have been warned."

And with that she spun him once, lifted him above his head and hit him with great force on the ground. The impact was so powerful, that it knocked the air out of him and he lost consciousness. Everyone yelled his name in panic, and Rouge even flew towards him and tried to revive him. When she looked up at Elektra, rage filled her eyes when she yelled:

"What's your problem?! Why are you fighting us like no tomorrow? What did we ever do to you?"

"I warned you all not to interfere, but some of you did. That's why he paid for his actions..."

"Why you…" Rouge flew up, spun around and made a small tornado. One hit from it could be fatal. Elektra just blocked it with one hand, "Never use your anger in a fight. That way you don't have 100 control of your body, mind and powers."

She simply grabbed her foot and threw her in mid air. Before anyone could see what happened Elektra was already at her level, made one spin forward and hit her in the stomach with her foot. Rouge let out a scream in pain and fell unconscious near Knuckles.

"Oh, no, Rouge!!!" screamed Amy, Cream and Tails in horror. Sonic stood there in shock.

"Sonic!!! Catch!!!" Tails' voice took him out of his unconsciousness, as he threw him several power rings.

"Thanks buddy!" but he did not catch them as they flew towards Elektra as she gratefully accepted them, and put them on her wrist as bracelets.  
"Oh, you're such a dear. Thank you very much. Your kindness won't be forgotten," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Hey, give them back!" yelled Sonic in a somewhat angry voice.

"You wan'em, come and get'em, sugar" she replied in a flirty voice.

That was something Amy did not like at all. Sonic ran at her, but as this time she moved out of the way, she threw the liquid from a little bottle at his legs. Sonic fell to his knees, his legs felt numb and he couldn't get up. Elektra kneeled near him and lifted his head by chin:

"Aww, widle Sonic can't get up. Don't worry, not all your parts are numb and now I can whatever I want with you…"

The instant she said that she had to jump away to avoid an oversized hammer. She chuckled when she saw a furious Amy with another oversized hammer protecting Sonic.

"Worked like a charm," she said with satisfaction. "Using a hammer to smash those who want your crush; how adorable."

Amy charged at her and tried to hit her, but her opponent was dodging all her attacks. That's when she decided to try a hit from above. Big mistake. Elektra moved a little, grabbed her hammer and threw it aside. But as she touched her hand, electricity hit both of them. They moved away from each other to try and understand what happened.

"Static electricity" was what escaped Elektra's lips. She looked at Amy in disbelieve and Sonic noticed that.

"Amy!!! Quick! Get out of here!"

Determination was again seen in Elektra's eyes as she reached her hand out towards Amy, as the pink girl fell to the ground.

"AMY!!! What did you do to her?" demanded Sonic.

"I put her to sleep. Now if you don't mind, I have job to do."

"Wait! We're not done yet…"

"Don't make me kill you," Elektra said in a low voice.

She then disappeared somewhere in the forest. Tails and Cream went out of their hiding place to Sonic. They cleaned his legs as best as they could and he was somewhat able to walk around. As they were sure he was okay, they went to Knuckles and Rouge and were able to bring them back to consciousness. By the time they were on their feet, Amy awoke from her slumber by herself. They were all disappointed with themselves and didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe it. We were beaten by a super model and none of you is thinking of going after her!" Knuckles was furious.

"Because first we don't know where she is, and second some of us are pretty well beaten. So we can't go after her," answered Sonic.

"Then what do you sagest we do? Go home and sleep tight? That's a great plan since it's already dark. Then what will we do?" asked Knuckles sarcastically.

"If she is with Eggman, then we should expect the worst from her," mumbled Tails

"Why should we?! We have speedster here on our team. There's no way she can escape" said Knuckles laughing hard.

"Last time I checked you were the first defeated one. So just shut it," Amy cut his laughter short.

"Please don't fight. If there's a time for us to work together, that's now," Cream tried to calm down the enraged ones.

"Cream is right. If we want to get that Elektra chick back, we should save our energy for her," said Rouge. But then something caught everyone's attention. A green light was working its way up the spy from…

"The Master Emerald!!! She must be after it. I must go before it's too late," said Knuckles in panic.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll be there in a flash with… The Chaos Emerald is gone! She must have taken it," discovered Sonic.

"Now how are going to get there on time?" asked Amy.

"Hey! She came with a plane right. We can use it to go there," suggested Tails.

"Great idea, bro. Now let's go get her…"


	5. The Newcomer Part Three: Chaos Powers

"The Master Emerald!!! She must be after it. I must go before it's too late," said Knuckles in panic.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll be there in a flash with… The Chaos Emerald is gone! She must have taken it," discovered Sonic.

"Now how are we going to get there on time?" asked Amy.

"Hey! She came with a plane right. We can use it to go there," suggested Tails.

"Great idea, bro. Now let's go get her…"

-------------------------------

It didn't take long for them to get to the plane. Everything seemed okay so far… That is before they had to deal with the plane. They couldn't get in, but not because it was locked, nor because there was a security system. It was because they couldn't find the door. They were looking for it until Amy saw something like a button and of course, pressed it. What happened next was not expected. A hologram of a cat appeared. The cat was silver and perhaps made from metal. As it was flying in the air and came out of nowhere, Amy let of a yelp and stepped backward. Everyone heard her and saw the hologram and soon was in front of it. The cat gave a big grin and said.

"Welcome back, Elektra. Get in."

The doors opened and the cat disappeared. It was a record and everyone went in. When they were in, they were speechless. Everything was white, clean, and every detail made with talent. For a plane it was way too comfortable.

"If I recall correctly, she said that this plane was 'so like last century' and wanted to take something newer?!" said Knuckles as he was looking everywhere. "Are you sure you would be able to drive something so high-tech, Tails? Tails? " but Tails couldn't speak. He was so shocked by what he was seeing that he couldn't even move. Amy on the other hand was looking around and came to a conclusion. There were no windows to simply watch where the plane was going. She signed and asked aloud, "Now what? We can't fly it and we can't even see where it would go if we find a way to fly it."

As she said that, the cat hologram appeared again and it was angry.

"Who are you? I can't scan Elektra anywhere. You can't do anything here, because I control what happens here. So," it said as the doors closed, "you tree were the kids that got in her way. She would be happy to see you trapped here, and whatever she wants to do with you."

"Well, we won't stay here and wait for her now, are we" Amy said a little pissed of and took out her hammer. She hit where the door was supposed to be and the cat yelled in shock

"What are you doing?! You'll make scratches on the door!!!" two robotic wires came out of the wall and cough her hands. Then what happened was way too much for Tails. The place, where Amy's hammer made contact with the door, was changing. The metal was regenerating itself and in seconds, the bump was gone. The cat then scanned Amy and soon let her go.

"So why are you here?" asked the cat.

"We want to go to Elektra" answered Cream.

"Oh. She would probably deactivate for this, but I can't deny my programming."

When that was said, they were asked to gather in the center, and the walls started showing something. It was an endless hologram of the outside of the plane. You get a 360 degrees view and you could see everything better than an ordinary scanner. Tails just had to face it. Elektra was stronger, smarter and now, had better machines than Eggman himself. There was no way they could beat her that easily. The plane took off and it was as smooth as if it was not moving. Then they could see Angel Island and the light coming out of the Master Emerald. The plane flew right above the Master Emerald, Knuckles jumped from the machine with Sonic, Cream flew after them with Amy after them, as did Tails and Rouge. What they saw was unbelievable. All the chaos emeralds were there, spinning around the Master Emerald. When the last seventh white emerald appeared, it started twinkling and the Master Emerald returned to its original glow. Elektra just smirked and said, "As expected you all came, and as expected Mica brought you here. So what now? Hadn't had enough one hour ago?" She was right – it was already dark and they could see only because of the emerald's glow.

"What did you do to the Master Emerald? How did you summon all seven chaos emeralds? Why are you doing all of this?" asked Knuckles between his teeth.

"I though you of all people would know the answer to the first and second question. Not really good at your job as a guardian of the Master Emerald, are ya? The seven chaoses are the servers – they serve the Master Emerald. As for the Master Emerald – he's serving those who have pure hearts or have special powers. And so, I summoned all emeralds to gather information, which I already got" she answered calmly.

Knuckles charged at her. He was not going to let her get away with what she did during the battle and to the emeralds. Only a few seconds before hitting her, she took a defense position, left hand down as if pulling something down, right hand as if pulling something towards her. The chaos emeralds started spinning in front of her as a shield. When Knuckles tried to hit her though the circle or emeralds, he hit a wall of chaos energy and he backed away to see what happened. The emeralds started to spin around her, but did not give her energy as they would with Sonic or Shadow. Elektra smirked and said.

"Chaos shield; plenty more where that came from."

Knuckles looked at Sonic and nodded, so did Sonic. Elektra made the green chaos emerald go somewhere else, but not too far, as for the rest chaos emeralds – they kept spinning around her. Sonic charged at her and so did Knuckles. Before they got close enough for an attack, she disappeared in green light and reappeared where the green emerald was. Now all emeralds were spinning around her again. Sonic couldn't believe it. He thought that the emeralds could give power to the possessor or teleport him. But teleport to an emerald and using them to make a shield? Guess he does have a lot to learn about chaos energy. And that beauty queen over there knows a lot; maybe too much for his liking. But how was she able to control all seven of them and make them obey every command of hers. His thoughts were interrupted by Knuckles, who charged at her…again. This time Elektra did not use the shield. Instead she… used the emerald as a weapon?! She made a move as if she was going to hit him square in the face, but the emeralds took the part as a huge fist and the hit was as if he was hit by a rock. He was sent flying and when he landed, let out on 'ouch'. Sonic had to do something, but before he could even start forming a plan, Elektra sent out the light blue emerald. As he was looking at it, he saw it form a big bubble, as big as him, and it seemed it was made and full of…water.

"Water?" he said before it consumed him and inside was really full of water. Only thing that made it kind of worse was that the bubble popped and this pop was more like a slight explosion. Now he could feel his whole body numb; hopefully not for long. When Amy saw this, she charged at Elektra with her hammer in hand. Sonic tried to yell and tell her not to interfere, but couldn't. But something caught his eye. Elektra was avoiding Amy and her attacks. She could have hit her numerous times for now. But she was avoiding; like she didn't want to hurt her. This soon came to an end Elektra used the yellow emerald. She made the emerald spin in front of her again with the yellow one in the middle. There was some kind of a second shield made by it. When Amy hit it, it was a big mistake. As it broke, rather easily, the pieces from it charged at her and hit her. She yelled in pain, but no wounds were seen. She dropped to the ground and Cream and Rouge ran to her, only to be stopped by the purple emerald. It was send from Elektra and it sent something like purple lightning at them. They had to back off for now, as Elektra kneeled next to Amy and stared at her. At first Amy was scared, but then shocked. Sonic got up. There was no way he could let anything else happen to her. As he got up Elektra eyed him and sent the red emerald towards him. What? Another new chaos technique? This is getting weird. But there was no attack as Elektra yelled in pain. From her earphone could be heard a long, loud and high sound. Since he could hear it, what would it be like for her, when it's in her ear, she threw it away and was still in pain? Knuckles came out of nowhere and hit her hard. That hit sent her flying to a column and she hit the ground. Her hair was a mess and it covered her face. The emeralds were spinning above her, waiting. As Knuckles thought this was a good sign, he went forward to see if she was unconscious; big mistake. He was caught dead in his tracks as something was holding his neck. He touched it, but nothing there. Elektra emerged from the ground and was holding the air as if holding something. When she was up, they all saw her eyes. It was terrifying indeed. They were bloodshot read and her pupils had the shape of a triangle (one end pointing down). Knuckles felt the need to breathe, but couldn't. Elektra was holding him tight. But how was that possible? She was not near enough to touch him. She then spoke in a low voice, "Never attack you enemy while he's down, unless it's a life and death fight. You have no idea what I can do to you in a matter of seconds."

Sonic was shocked by what she could do. So all this time she was just…playing with them? He knew he couldn't do much, but seeing Knuckles gasping for air was something which made him forget everything about Elektra's unfound powers. As he was a few steps from Knuckles, he was caught as well. As he though that there was no way they could beat her, he saw that some kind of a shooting star came towards them. Now what could happen? The shooting star was actually a single firework. As it exploded right above them, Elektra let them go, gasping for air. When the firework exploded, everyone could see it was white. But then the firework started spinning around her.

"This is not over" said Elektra as she disappeared in the firework's light.

"What…what was she" asked Knuckles, still rubbing his neck.

"I have no idea. But I know that she was just playing with us… until now," said Sonic.

"She is more powerful than you think," said Amy and everyone looked at her. "She has telekinesis and telepathy."


	6. Some questions answered

"This is not over" said Elektra as she disappeared in the firework's light.

"What…what was she" asked Knuckles, still rubbing his neck.

"I have no idea. But I know that she was just playing with us… until now" said Sonic.

"She is more powerful than you think," said Amy and everyone looked at her. "She has telekinesis and telepathy.

-------------------------------

Everyone was looking at her, not knowing what to say. They saw her power, or at least some of what she actually has. No one knew a way to make things better now, nor why was all of this happening… except for one of them. All of this was happening way too fast to be held under control, even for Sonic. She was stronger than Knuckles, and smarter than Tails. Cream was the only one who didn't understand anything. She was afraid and didn't know what will happen.

"What do you mean by telekinesis and telepathy?" she finally asked.

"It means that she can read your thoughts and move objects with her mind" said Amy.

"And to do those things so well, she must be very gifted and must have been training hard. Such control over every situation is really hard. To be able to read each of our thoughts and think of a plan before ours have been put into action" said Tails.

"You think this is weird? She was able control the Master Emerald, call upon all seven emeralds, use them as weapon and defense, and now, when she got us cornered, left them all here," said Knuckles, pointing to the location of the emeralds. "Why did she attack us, then leave us here? What's she up to?"

"She said she would be back. That means we have to be prepared" said Rouge.

"And we will be prepared. If a fight she wants, then a fight she will get" said Sonic, and everyone could tell he was serious.

_Somewhere else_

"Elektra, how could you! How could you let anger get the best of you! And not only that, but what might have happened if you killed those teenager?! No, no wait. You know what will happen…" yelled a woman at Elektra.

"Shut up, Amber. If they hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened. And telling me to stop a fight is not by screaming in my ear…" said Elektra.

"Scream?! I didn't scream?"

"Then who did?"

"I did," said someone from the back.

"Chris?! You did it? Why?" she asked coldly.

"Because you were going to hurt Sonic. And that was the only way to stop you. And it wasn't screaming, it was a whistle."

Elektra said nothing. She just knew he was going to be somewhat trouble… ever since she saved him from that tiny space ship. How can anyone be so naïve and trust an enemy. Not saying anything to those who would protect him. Elektra just walked away living Chris alone. She had other thing to worry about. She had a ship to retrieve and a main ship to operate. Not entirely, but she had work to do. She had to prepare for tomorrow, because tomorrow will make things different. As she was walking around the ship, she though of something to do the next day. Sure it would be a blast, but what the heck. This would be something to laugh about. She walked some more and hit a wall. The place where she hit, seemed to be some sort of a button, as it was soft, and started glowing red. She then walked into a room and soon came six other women plus Chris. She smiled and said,

"Ok, girls…and Chris… we will have some fun tomorrow. We will see someone popular and extract some information from him… the painless way." When she said that, all the girls started to giggle, and Chris stared to blush.

'I hope that someone is not Sonic,' he though.

"Don't worry, Chris," said Elektra, "We won't use _it _on Sonic… but I will teach his girlfriend how to do it." All the girls started to giggle again. The only thing Chris was thinking about was 'poor Sonic'.

_The next day_

Tails was in Elektra's ship, looking around, hoping to find something new about the newcomer. Sonic was there to look after him in case she would appear. Although after yesterday, he wasn't sure if he can protect anyone. Tails was taking notes about the ships shape, form, material…everything that provides it to use such high speeds. Sonic was watching carefully for Elektra. Who knows what she would do after yesterday and that thought, surprising as it is, made him worry. There were so many things he wanted to know about this whole situation, but every time he wanted to find the answer, he was at a dead end. As he was thinking about this issue, he couldn't stop wishing Tails would hurry up, before something bad could happen. There was something telling him that something will happen, and it wasn't good…

"Soniiic!!!" yelled a familiar voice. Amy was running towards him and when he was about to make an exit, remembered that he can't leave Tails here. He had to face the fact that Amy would beg him to go on a date with her. At least that's what he thought when he saw the that she was worried. That was bad. Maybe something bad happened. When she was almost there, she tripped and fell to the ground. Sonic did not help her get up, not he had the time to react. She was already on her feet and telling them what was wrong.

"Sonic, we…we saw a ship in the sky… it…it was huge and…and I think it's her. Cream and Rouge are going to call Knuckles. You and Tails have to come."

As soon as she said that, Sonic ran to where he thinks the others might be, leaving Amy in the dust. When Tails saw that Sonic went somewhere, flew away after him, calling him and asking what happened. Amy was left alone. She counted to 20 and started running again after them. When Sonic found Cream, Rouge and Knuckles, shortly followed by Tails, he looked up at the sky. He saw the ship Amy told him about.

'Amy?! Oh, great. I forgot about her. She will be furious' Sonic thought.

As soon as he thought that, Elektra and six other girls came out of nowhere in front of them. In day light was way better to get a good look at Elektra and her teammates. They were all dresses in black outfits, all short skirts, and different type of shirts. That kind of dressing could make every man want something more or at least nose bleed. They were all kindda happy about something, whispering and giggling. Elektra was the only one with just a smirk on her face, as if to say 'now what ya gonna do'.

"So these are the teens that were able to drive you almost over the edge" said one of them. "They are way too young to do something like that."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have had any problems unless…unless you found your match" said another.

"No, no I thin she just wanted to spare them" said yet another.

"Or… you were just lazy" said Abby.

"Lazy?! Me?! You have to be confusing me with someone else" said Elektra. They all started to giggle again. Sonic was looking at them with a 'WTF' written all over his face. Then Elektra looked at him. She had pride and he could easily tell that that look was a way to say that she would never let him forget how she was toying with him. She then stepped aside and said.

"I think this is someone you would like to see" behind her was Chris. Everyone was shocked. How could she, of all people know him and bring him here. If she was with Eggman, then this is a robot. But it was way too real to be a robot.

"Hey, guys. Long time, no see, huh" he said

"Wait a minute," Sonic said, "You and Elektra know each other?"

"Well, yeah. She kindda saved my life after Eggman sent me back to my world"

"The only reason I had to save him, was because he is as gullible as Knuckles here" said Elektra. Knuckles just gave a 'hump' at this comment.

"So I guess you'll be staying for a while longer, huh" said Sonic with a smirk.

"You bet I will!!!"

Just then Amy arrived, extremely tired. She was looking at Sonic as if wanting to kill him. Elektra saw that, so did Sonic. Elektra's smile turned into an angry one, as for Sonic's turned into a scared one. As he was ready to run away, something caught his legs and the world turned upside down. He was floating in mid air upside down, and he could see Amy's anger. Then he heard Elektra.

"And here I thought you were always thinking your friends' best. Could it be that a total or 3 miles in 20 min running was good for Amy? Because I doubt that. And I'm sure she does too. So, let's have a little game of hit the peniada."

Sonic froze in fear. This is Amy we're talking here, and she is furious. For his worse luck she summoned her hammer and started walking towards him. This is not good. Not good. He just left her somewhere alone, without telling her anything and skipped thanking her for the info. Was this so wrong? Well it was. And since this is not the first time, he will pay the penalty in one single shot…literally. What could he do? Beg her for forgiveness, ask her out, ask for her hand? There was nothing he could do to cool her off. Fear was written all over his face. Then he tried the most humiliating thing ever – beg for mercy.

"A-amy, is it too late to say I'm sorry?" - First try. No answer. "A-a-amy, I'm sure we can work this out…" – Second try. No answer, again. She was getting nearer and nearer. Being upside down didn't help at all. He couldn't see her reactions correctly from the troubling in his head. Nor did he see any of the others try to help him. Were they afraid to protect him for once?! Last and only chance. "I…I'll do anything, Amy, please don't!!!" For an answer he just saw her lift her hammer ready to hit. He closed his eyes and curved in a ball as good as he could and waited for an impact… but nothing happened. Instead he could hear everyone laughing. He let go of his curved form and saw Amy looking at him with a smirk and she was not going to attack. Then he noticed that everyone was looking at him and laughing at him. Then he saw Tails laughing at something he was holding – a camera.

"I don't get it" Sonic said.

"It's simple Sonic," said Amy, " Elektra told us all what she was up to, and this was all recorded as I can see."

"Yeah, this stuff is gold. When will you get to see Amy Rose attacking her love, and Sonic the Hedgehog begging for mercy."

"But how could have Elektra told you this when I didn't hear her?"

"She has telekinesis and telepathy. Remember?"

"Then she…" but Sonic could not finish as he fell to the ground. He sat up and could see that Knuckles was going to be telling him about this for a long time. He got up and said almost in a whisper,

"That was not funny."

"No? Well maybe seeing you flying for miles with hammer prints all over you would have been funnier" said Elektra. Sonic just walked pass her. "You have to admit you deserved it for now and every other similar event." Sonic still did not respond. Then someone familiar flew above them and ordered ten robots to land. Eggman then started to laugh and said,

"So this is Elektra and her six teammates. I find it hard to believe that you were able to defeat that blue hedgehog and his friend with no sweat. Too bad. I could have offered you a job with me, if I weren't ordered to bring you down."

Elektra just gave a seductive smile and walked forward. She stopped right in front of Sonic, who was ready to attack, and took 'position'. She half lidded her eyes and said,

"I'm curious. What will you do when you 'bring me down'. Would things get…dirty?"

Eggman tuned red, but ordered his robots to attack. Elektra gave a disappointed look and with one hand stopped all ten robots dead in their tracks. She then started to squeeze her hand, which took affect on the robots as well. They started to crash and to get smaller and smaller, until from ten huge robots, all that was left was a small metal cube. Elektra just nodded to her teammates and they all started to walk seductively towards Eggman. Soon Eggman's eggcarier was on the ground despite his will, and when it split in two, he was just sitting in his chair and nothing else.

"Now, now, we don't need toys… yet" said Elektra as they all surrounded him and started to massage him allover and seduce him. "Why would you want to hurt us? Do you think we are not worth living?"

"O-of course you are. It's just that…" tried to say Eggman before all of the girls left him alone in his chair.

"Ok, girls. We know what we need. Now get rid of him for now." All of the metal pieces formed into a huge ball, containing Eggman inside. Then one of the girls kicked the ball and it was sent flying far away. Everyone was looking at them in disbelieve.

"Would you care to explain this situation?" asked Sonic.

"Well, he was sent here to try to kill us. I wanted to know who, plus if that someone is someone I would never want to have to deal with."

"Did you have to seduce him like that?" asked Knuckles.

"Here's the thing. I can read the thoughts, not the memories of a conscious person. So we had to provoke him into thinking who sent him. And since he has a high IQ, it would need a distraction. It's way more different than reading the mind of a weak minded."

"So what did you want to know?" asked Rouge.

"If I tell you this you'll either have to come with me and help me, or I'll erase your memory of it. You'll decide after you hear the story:

There are seven girls in different parts of the universe. Each one of them has a special and unique power. Each of them controls one of the elements of nature – fire, water, air, earth, health, power and time. Each of the elements can't live without the others. Also, there is this someone who wants to take those girls' powers forcedly and use them to control the universe. That way no one could stop him. He would be invincible. That's way my teammates and I want to find those girls first and prevent that from happening. That's why I used the chaos emeralds – to locate them and see if they are fine for now. Since their powers will start growing and will reach their pick, only the chaos emeralds can extract them and only they can give them the one thing they lack – power stability. Once they unite they will become their elements. But it all depends of who will reach them first - that someone or us.

So are you with me or not…"


	7. Are you in or not

There are seven girls in different parts of the universe. Each one of them has a special and unique power. Each of them controls one of the elements of nature – fire, water, air, earth, health, power and time. Each of the elements can't live without the others. Also, there is this someone who wants to take those girls' powers forcedly and use them to control the universe. That way no one could stop him. He would be invincible. That's way my teammates and I want to find those girls first and prevent that from happening. That's why I used the chaos emeralds – to locate them and see if they are fine for now. Since their powers will start growing and will reach their pick, only the chaos emeralds can extract them and only they can give them the one thing they lack – power stability. Once they unite they will become their elements. But it all depends of who will reach them first - that someone or us. So are you with me or not…"

-------------------------------

As Elektra finished her short story, she looked up at each one of them. She knew that all this 'save the world' thing seemed kind of déjà vu. But this was the real thing. No play time, no jokes, no taking it unseriously. She knew they would be silent and wouldn't say a thing without a certain someone's first say about it. This was so not right for her. Everyone should decide for himself and not rely on someone else's choice. That was why she intended to ask first separately everyone. But alas she had no such luck. There was always this little moment where you would wish you had been a little quicker and had said it first. But no. Everything must go backfire…

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time for me to save the world, so I say I'm in" said Sonic with pride. Oh, the way he was standing, the way he said it, the way he though so high of himself… just irritated Elektra almost to the limit.

"Okay, then I'll say five things to you. First, you have the last voice, whether you'll come or not, or let's just say I say if you'll go or not in the end. Second, don't think so high of yourself, because I can guaranty you'll be so broken in the end of this journey, that no one will recognize you. Third, you're way too cocky to be left that way. Perhaps someone will have to bring you back to reality. Four, you would have never saved the world alone. You own most of the work to teamwork. And last but not least this is not 'save the world' business. It's about the entire universe. Whether someone or rather something will exist after this. If you don't realize this and stop playing a game, I have to leave you here despite a certain fact. So Rouge? You in or not" finished Elektra her cold lecture. Sonic just crossed his arms and looked away disappointed. Chris could only feel sorry of him…

"If you ask me, I won't just stand here do nothing while everything goes away. If everything disappears, then what fun will it be to be a treasure hunter? I'm in." Knuckles looked at her bewildered.

"The whole universe can be destroyed and all you can think of is jewels?! Speaking of which, since that guy wants to have those powers, he'll need the emeralds as you said. I won't let him have them! I'm in, as well."

"Strange reason to fight, but you are the guardian of the Master Emerald. Anyone else?"

"I'll go help too. We'll have to do whatever we can to prevent this from happening no matter what, right Sonic?" Tails looked at his best friend to cheer him up a little.

"Don't look at me. I'm the last in line. Whatever I say can and will be used against me…"

"That's a good boy. So you can learn a trick or two about discipline" Elektra laughed as did the other six girls. Everyone already knew that from now on, she will pick only on him and no one else. She had the power, she had the way, and she would use that to the fullest.

"See what I mean…" Sonic was annoyed. Now perhaps nothing will bring up his pride as it was crushed.

"I would like to help in every way possible. I want to be in help of my friends" Cream said politely.

"We'll most certainly need you" Elektra said quietly as she looked at Sonic once more. She had so little hope of this whole plan, but there was nothing she could do. Everything was already destined and could not be changed. Not only that, but most of it was already done. Things could not be brought back…no… they must NOT be brought back. It'll be against the rules of time. Erasing some events could bring so much more problems that just trying to deal with the currant situation. Worry was written all over her face. She already knew how things will turn out to be…she just had seen so much of it… "Amy? Will you come or yes?" she asked jokingly. Amy smiled at this and then looked at Sonic.

"Only if Sonic comes along" her look was full of hope in contrast of that of Elektra. She just nodded as if accepting things as they are and said cheerfully.

"Alright then. It's decided that everyone will come…even a certain cocky individual… Now. I already know you names, so do my girls. I'll now present each one of us as it's supposed to be done. I'm Elektra. I am the leader of my team. This is Flamena or Flena in short. She is an expert in everything connected to seduction. After all she is the hottest one of us all. Next up is Aquamarine or Aqua in short. She is the most elegant of us all as she can do everything connected to dances. Here we have the specialist of animals and plants Ambrosia or Abby. She can tell everything about every mortal thing. Skiller or just Sky is the best pilot we have. This here beauty is Lorene, Lorry in short. Don't let looks deceive you. She is the best fighter we have. Virginia is like a nurse in the team. She can try and make an antidote or cure for anything of any type. Questions?"

"What about you? You haven't told us your powers or skills." pointed out Sonic.

"Great! Now that everything is clear, we can have some time to get to know each others. That way we can be more compatible during battles." Saying this she sat down on the grass with her legs on her left side, placing her weight on her right side. Placing her left hand on her hip, she looked at everyone as if to say to do the same. Then looked at Sonic and asked with a smile.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I did. And I don't mind asking it again…"

"I'll just give you a tip. Do not ask for more information than you were given. If you want more, just investigate."

"Um…may I ask something?"Everyone looked at Tails.

"Sure" answered Elektra. Sonic just crossed his arms. He wouldn't doubt that he will be her favorite one to irritate.

"I was thinking. You were able to fight all of us six people and read our thoughts. How we would attack, where and why. Plus you would move objects and control the chaos emeralds plus the Master emerald. How could you have learnt all of this?"

"It takes time to learn and perfect. Lots and lots of trainings and I never stopped until it was enough."

"Yeah but how many years could it have been. I mean you look not more than thirty years old?!"

"As I said before when you gave me that wonderful bracelet, you are so my favorite" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. "And even now you're flattering me. But I have to say that I'm much older than that…"

"How much?! Thirty-one?!" asked Sonic mockingly.

"If you want me to be precise… three hundred and ninety-six. Must say that being not more than thirty was such a compliment. The age is one of a girl's most hidden issues."

Everyone was baffled. How was this possible? How can she be this old and not look like a wreck?! Can she control her aging? Could it be that it is somewhat of a brain control and place an image far from the real one? But it looked way too real.

"So I must say that I have a lot of experience and be able to predict what will happen."

"Can you really tell what will happen?" asked Rouge still not believing it.

"Let's have an example. Why not Sonic. He seems like a wonderful piece worth of discussion. We know that he is cocky and self-centered…"

"NO I'm NOT!" Sonic protested.

"Oh, yes you are. When you're talking, you put yourself as the one with the highest priority. Whatever you say or do will be connected to your own convenience. You think that if you let someone get close to you, they'll be the main target and thus might get killed. You don't what that to happen because of the guilt that you might have. But you still won't quit what you do. And why? Because you like it and that way you can be something. If that is not being self-centered than what is?!"

Just then a huge robot came as it landed near them. As it landed the ground started to shake and the strong wind from its flying almost blew them away. This one was bigger from the last ones and it looked much more powerful. Everyone stood up into fighting position. Everyone without Elektra. She just stayed the way she was without even moving a muscle. Sonic took the front line. The way he felt about what she said was somewhat true. That was the main reason why he didn't have many close friends. He didn't want to be responsible if they were hurt. But whether it was because of his carefree character, he didn't know. He did this because there had to be someone to protect everyone. Not that he was almighty, but at least make a use of what he could – his speed. For him it was the ultimate thing you could have – the faster you are, the less possible it is to get attacked. Actually that was all he had. As long as he has this power, he would be invincible.

"Oho-ho-ho. I never though I'd hear someone else but me say what you just said. You are so my type of a girl. But for what you did earlier I'll make sure you don't have the time to even think about it."

Eggman was the one that brought Sonic back to the real world. He had to fight him again. Only this time he had chosen to fight from a distance. The source of the voice was just a speaker on top of the robot. He must have really been afraid of being seduced by Elektra and the other girls. He had to admit it – it was scary in a way. Who knows what they could to you in such a situation. Elektra made a sign to her teammates to hold back and let the others fight.

"I want to see how they'll fight. Just see what and how they'll act. Believe it or not it's very important." Her green eyes were locked on all of the fighters. Amy was with her hammer in hand, Knuckles was ready for a direct attack as was Sonic. Rouge was in the air and looking for a weak spot and Cream and Tails just stayed back. Elektra was pleased by the formation they had made. Everyone had a part in the attack plan and would help each other. Sonic nodded towards Knuckles as he did as well. They attacked at the same time as Sonic ran down pass the robots legs and Knuckles attacked the middle. Rouge came out of nowhere as hit the machine's head. The robot lost his balance but did not fall. Instead from its rounded form came twenty tentacles which hit back the three of them. They were sent flying back where Elektra was with the others. Amy stood in front ready to protect them. Sonic saw this and as he called her to stay back and not to do anything, she jumped out of the way of one of the tentacles, only to be greeted by several more. She was walking backwards trying to avoid every one of them by hitting it away from her. Sonic wanted to get up despite the fact that his whole body was aching. Fortunately when her hammer was removed from her hand, Cheese was thrown by Cream to avoid another tentacle to injure her. This time Sonic was able to get up and race to her before the following mechanical arm would grab her. Taking her near where Elektra was, he let her down there and before he ran of, warned her,

"Don't interfere. It's too dangerous for you to do anything."

With that said, he was gone in a blue blur. Amy looked hurt but just gave up and said nothing. She really was too weak to do anything. She would just be a burden if things keep up the same paste. As she looked down, someone lifted up her chin to look in front of her.

"Never look away during a battle" it was Elektra." No matter what happens, never lose concentration. The cost is great. Try long range attack."

Amy looked at her surprised and didn't know if this was right or not. Sonic told her to stay put and not to get involved in the battle. Does she want her to disobey him?!

"Something tells me that you're not the one to take orders from him. You may be weak in his eyes, but you're not. Now try long range attack. Throw your hammer at the robot. Wait for the right moment. You'll have to be precise because that thing has all the chaos emeralds…"This got everyone around attention. If it has all the emeralds, then it will be hard to defeat it. "I'll give you two tips – you can summon more than one hammer at once. Second one – the bigger they are, the harder they fall." With that said she gave Amy a wink and nodded as an approval to act.

Sonic and Knuckles were having a hard time just avoiding attacks. They didn't even have the opportunity to even attack themselves. Rouge was trying to distract the thing so that the boys could have an opening. Not even one would come. There were just too many tentacles in total. Seeing this Elektra's teammates went into action. Abby grabbed some needles in her hair that made a bun. There were enough there to spread around and as he had eight of them in her hands, she started to throw them at the robot. Each of them hitting a tentacle and exploded. Not all of the targets were destroyed but at least it was something. The other girls were held back again by their leader. There was no way she would let them interfere anymore. Sonic saw an opening when some of the tentacles were destroyed and raced towards the centre of the robot. An easy hit through it and it down… but not quite. As he was almost near it, a tentacle came towards him to prevent his attack from happening. He tried to stop before the impact and change course but a hammer flew deadly close to him and had a direct it. That right time had come and Amy made use of it. Before he could realize what had happened, he just raced away from the target. He was not supposed to do so, but apparently that mixed p his plans. He could've succeeded but… As he moved away, he turned around and yelled toward Amy,

"What are you doing?! Trying to kill me?!"

She just swallowed and looked away disappointed. He didn't even thank her for saving him. She knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid that hit. She just wanted to save him… Looking away was a mistake. A big one indeed. The robot was ordered to target her and the others around her and it did. As it buried its tentacles, they went underneath the ground towards them. The strong vibrations were enough prove for this. Elektra and her girls easily avoided that. But that didn't go the same for Amy, Tails and Cream. Before they knew it, they were already in midair with the metal tentacles gripping tightly on them. The only thing that Sonic did was sign before he went to save a scared Tails. Rouge was only able to save Cream, as the robot was protecting its only hostage. Because of the emeralds inside of it, everyone could see how the destroyed parts of it had regenerated. Its grip hardened and Amy's breathing became difficult. This made Elektra to come nearer to the robot without hesitation. She has seen enough of it. She knew most of the things she wanted to know. She looked at Sonic, who was just standing there and looking at it.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?! Go there and help her!" Elektra ordered him."No matter how long you stare at it, it won't give up!"

Sonic just murmured something under his nose, but Elektra knew what he said. He ran towards the robot carefully looking for an opportunity. Instead he was even drown away from it from the tentacles. There was no way to avoid twenty of them at the same time plus having the emerald as power up. Elektra had had it. She moved slowly towards the thing and when she was greeted by its attacks, she moved one hand and froze them in their track. Moving her other hand she concentrated for a while. No one knew what she was up to or what she was doing. If she was trying to lift the robot in midair she would encounter some serious problems. Sonic was looking at her and couldn't help but wonder if she could do anything about this situation, why did she wait up until now. Not only that, but ordered him to do something, and then just ignore him. Then something happened. Her hair was slowly rising up and her eyes to turn dull green. The robot started to turn into dust from its ends towards the middle. How she did it no one wanted to know. Was she that powerful to deal with that there was no way you can win against her?! She could read your thoughts and know what you'll do before you even do it. Even if she skips the first one, she could manipulate you in the air and all you can do is be a slave to her will. But the last option is the worst of all. She could turn you into dust without even letting you feel anything. What the hell was she?! Was she one of those elements? That question was the only thing running trough everyone's mind that moment. Now that all of the robotic parts were not nothing more than small dust, all that was left was Amy and the chaos emeralds floating in the air. When they landed safely to the ground, Amy was the first one to actually break the tempting silence.

"Thanks for the help…" She knew that she was guilty for interfering, but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing when the others are in danger.

"No problem Amy. Any time" Elektra said with a smile.

"O…kay…can anyone tell me what happened?" demanded Sonic.

"It's quite simple actually. There was a robot, it attacked, I stayed back to see whether you are good at it or not, and when I had what I needed decided to help. What's so difficult to explain?"

"How did you turn that robot into dust for starters?!" asked this time a little irritated Sonic.

"As I said – I have telekinesis plus telepathy. The same way I can move objects I can segregate the smallest parts of it. I still can't do it perfectly with living creatures… only metal and crystal. They have the easiest to break molecule structure…"

"You said you were testing us, right?"asked Tails. "Did we pass?"

"Well you had a great strategy, but no. You disappointed me…to be accurate – Sonic did." She answered while moving her eyes until they landed on the blue hedgehog.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"When someone helps you, you're supposed to make the fullest of it. Don't make it go to a waste. When Amy threw her hammer, she saved you plus made an opening for you to attack. But no. You were just too surprised to do so. You have to be ready for anything and expect the unexpectable. Second you failed to save her. You failed to see that if you had went for her first, you could have saved Tails as well. She was the main target and if you had chosen her, you would've had time for Tails before the robot changes the order of priority. Seriously. Was it that hard to actually see through it all?!"

"Wait a minute. I told Amy not to interfere. If she didn't, none of this would have happened!"

"You preferred to have been hit and seriously injured instead? She saved you, you save her. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm not supposed to save her every five minutes!!!"

Everyone was silent. No one said a word nor did even move. Amy just looked away to hide her pain, written all over her face. For her he was right. She really was a burden and would always be in his way. Not only that, but he would never appreciate her help no matter what she does. As she was still somewhat far from them and in a sitting position she hugged her legs and buried her head in her arms. She only wanted to be as much helpful as she could, but apparently she couldn't. Elektra was even more disappointed in Sonic. Not only did he though of it that way, but he said it out loud…yelled it actually. She said nothing. Just looked down at the ground with a sign and shock her head lightly. Her teammates were so shocked by this reaction of his that they even stepped back a little with their hands covering their mouth. Eyes wide open and did not know what to think, let alone what to do. Knuckles and rouge did not approve of this at all. He really lacked manners plus he really needed to be brought back to reality. This was not a game. They all saw Elektra's powers and could imagine what others could have in store. One day that character of his will get him killed for sure. Tails couldn't believe that this had happened. Sonic had actually lost control and said stuff that he was not supposed to. Sure he knew that he didn't really think that way of this situation, but what we say and what we do is different. Cream was holding her chao tight and was barely holding her tears. That was no way anyone should talk about their friends. No matter how angry you are. Sonic realized what he had said and the effect it had on the others. Before he could think of what he was supposed to say, Elektra looked up at him and said in a calm but annoyed voice,

"You have your power of the speed of sound, but do not know why you have it or how to make use of it. Sure, run around, have fun with it, but don't play with it when things are serious. There is a great variety of powers out there. But there's no such thing as 'ultimate' power. Each has its own purpose, strong point and weak point. Fight fire with fire is the best way if you do not know the weak point itself. But if know the purpose, the weak and strong points of your power, you'll be stronger, but never unstoppable. So I'll give you a tip. 'Time is a valuable thing. Save it as much as you can until it's time for it to go on'. If you can riddle it before you actually need this in your advance, then I'll admit that you really have grown up to the next level of experience."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" asked an irritated Sonic.

"You were supposed to say 'thanks' for the tip, as well as for Amy's help. But anyway you have to figure it out yourself. If you don't… Let's just say that it's for your own best to solve it."

"Che, whatever…" was the only thing the blue hedgehog murmured before he was gone in a blue light.

"He'll understand it alright. I only hope it wouldn't be before he looses that loved speed of his…"

"What do you mean 'lose it'? will he be alright???" asked Chris.

"You know what they say – you'll never know how much you need it until you loose it…"

"Where are the emeralds? And where did Amy go!" asked a terrified Cream.

"Amy went home…it would be best if no one disturbs her until tomorrow. As for the emeralds, Eggman has them. All eight of them in total…" said Elektra calmly.

"What?! He stole them under our noses!!! Why that…"

"Not in front of Cream!" warned him Elektra.

"Great. Now what?" demanded Knuckles.

"Nothing much. Tomorrow we will be leaving. We'll deal with him on our way. " said Elektra as she started to walk of somewhere.

"Why are you so carefree about this?"

"We don't have to worry about anything because we have the strongest card our possession" added Abby. "There's no need to worry about anything. If everything goes according to plan, we will win for sure."

"What do you mean by that?" wondered Tails.

"As you know there are seven girls that we are looking for" explained Flena. "Since one of them is on our team, who happened to be the strongest one of them and leader, there's nothing to worry about."

With that said, they all went of somewhere, leaving the 'kids' alone to play around.

"I'm betting that Elektra is that someone. She is on their team, she is old yet young, plus she said that she can tell the future." announced Rouge.

"What's there to be betting about? It's clear, isn't it?" laughed Knuckles as the two of them took of in separate directions. The same thing did Tails and Cream not long after that. Tomorrow they will begin their new journey to save the universe…

_With Amy_

Amy had closed herself in her room, lying on the bed under the blanket, hugging her pillow. She was crying silently to herself and thousands of thoughts were running through her head. She had never expected such treatment from the one she cared for so much. Did she do anything do deserve this? What was she supposed to do to make him feel better around her? It was like there was a wall between them and no matter how hard she would try to break it, it won't disappear. And it seemed as if he didn't want the wall to disappear. No matter what she does, she will always remain the untrusted one. Even if se ad told him anything, he would either laugh about it or not care a bit about it.

'It was what he said. He doesn't want to deal with saving me or even protecting me… How can I tell him? How can I confide my fear or that I'm in danger. He won't care a bit if I do… he will ignore me and run of like he always does. It's like Elektra said. All he needs is his speed and nothing else. He won't be able to survive relying only on that power of his. I have to tell him, but… I'm afraid… I would never hesitate and tell him that I love him. I would even tell the world about it. But this… this is different. I can't tell him…not now…I won't tell anyone…'


End file.
